1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to a medical instrument for repositioning human body tissue at an operation site preparatory to cauterization. The invention is also directed to a method of using such a medical instrument.
2. Background Art
In many surgical procedures, tissue is required to be controllably dissected. This dissection is commonly effected using cauterization. Care must always be taken to avoid collateral tissue damage when cauterization is performed.
It is known to use a medical instrument having a repositionable metal tip with an associated cautery device. The tip is controlled to strategically reposition the tissue so that it can be cauterized. Since the cautery device is not electrically isolated from the metal tip, even if care is taken, some collateral tissue damage is likely to occur.
Further, conventional tips are typically configured so that they are at least nominally aligned with the length of an elongate frame that extends between a proximal end, at which the instrument is controlled, and a distal end, at which the tip is provided. An exemplary configuration for this type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,428, to Hutchinson, Jr. A substantial amount of skill is required to effectively orient the device and balance the tissue to be cauterized on the tip so that the tissue will be contacted precisely where desired by the cautery components and dissected in the desired plane.
Further, Hutchinson, Jr. has limitations in terms of the angle at which the line of the projecting tip is disposed relative to the tissue as the procedure is initiated. Devices exist where tips, such as that in Hutchinson, Jr., have a slight curvature. However, this may not eliminate this problem. A surgeon may still have difficulty repositioning tissue and dissecting it in a required plane. Contending with this problem may undesirably lengthen procedure time.
As one example, this type of instrument is commonly used in arthroscopic hip capsulotomies. With conventional instrumentation, it is difficult for the surgeon to pull the capsule away from the femoral head prior to cutting the capsule, particularly in a plane parallel to the femoral neck. There is a significant risk of collateral damage to the underlying femoral cartilage by the cautery device. Taking the steps and care necessary to minimize this collateral damage potentially increases the time to perform the procedure beyond what is optimally desired and efficient.